Lost Brother
by Skulls
Summary: When Delta Squad is forced to leave their brother in arms they are determined to find and rescue him even if it's against the wishes of the Republic, they must choose between duty or brotherhood.
1. Bitter Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or the video game franchise republic commando

Blaster fire erupted around Delta 3-8, Scorch, and Fixer as they ran towards the republic gunship that was going to take them to the rendezvous point. "Damn droids don't they ever give up?" yelled Scorch as he threw a grenade toward a battle droid that was gaining on them. The EC grenade exploded and a ball of electricity exploded and engulfed the droid and destroyed it. "HaHaHa teach you to mess with Delta Squad huh?" said Scorch. But 3-8 knew Scorch was using his humor to mask his guilt. The squad was forced to leave their squad mate, no… their brother behind. After they destroyed the separatist ship they got a disturbing transmission over the comm that relayed that their brother Sev was in trouble.

Delta 3-8 wanted to go back for his comrade but the advisor gave them the order to evacuate, he was going to refuse but the order came straight from master Yoda himself so they had to turn back. 3-8 and the squad ran to a landing pad and stepped into a republic gunship but 3-8 looked back. "I will find you my brother, just hang on" he whispered. "Did you say something boss?" asked Fixer. 3-8 was jerked back to reality "Uh no, no nothing at all" said 3-8. The gunship rose from the bottom of Kashyyyk and gained speed. The advisor came on the holo- transmission.

"Delta lead, get your men under control one commando is not worth the risk to an entire operation" said the Advisor. "One Commando he's talking about my pod-brother!" said Scorch angrily. "Hold on advisor what do you mean an entire operation?" asked 3-8. "You guys were the advance force for the invasion of Kashyyyk; it was your reconnaissance, your Intel that helped verify the mission and now the invasion has begun" said the advisor and the transmission ended. Then 3-8 looked out the gunship door and saw a dozen droid starships fly by and they heard a comm transmission of a pilot. Then Scorch spoke up "Boss look it's the invasion force" 3-8 looked and saw 20 republic ships releasing hundreds of republic snub fighters. "The invasion is just the beginning" said Fixer.

Then the advisor came on the holo again, "yes sir I'll put it through right now, listen up Deltas" said the advisor. The transmission of the advisor faded and then a transmission of Yoda came on. "All republic forces assemble forward command at Kacheero" Yoda said. "Is that really who I think it is?" asked Scorch. "Rendezvous with Delta squad we must, upon them we rest much hope, wookie freedom must not be sacrificed" Yoda said and the transmission ended but the advisor came back on. "Sorry Deltas you have your orders it's back to the action for you" said the advisor. "Delta Squad lock and load!" 3-8 said (yes I will find you again my Brother) thought 3-8 as the gunship door slammed closed and the darkness enveloped the squad.


	2. Discovery

Delta 38 was loading up his DC-17 blaster rifle when Scorch walked in his quarters. "Boss I've got new orders from the Advisor" said Scorch. "What are they" asked 3-8 without even looking up. "We are to Report to Coruscant for a search and rescue mission" Scorch stated. Before 3-8 could respond Scorch spoke up again "From the looks of things it looks like Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by General Grievous, right under the Republic's nose. Two Jedi Knights are currently pursuing the Separatist fleet to rescue Palpatine, yet the Republic feels they will need Delta Squad's assistance. So our mission is to Rendezvous with Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, Infiltrate Grievous's personal ship and rescue the Chancellor, any questions?" asked Scorch. "Yeah why are you briefing me and not the advisor?" asked 38. "Because he didn't have time because our mission is to begin immediately, best to tell you now then when we're pursuing our Enemies" replied Scorch and walked out.

Delta Squad was fitted in their usual armor and weaponry. Then a holo-transmission came up in the form of the advisor. "Greetings Deltas, I'm sure Scorch already briefed you on your mission?" "Yes get to the point already!" yelled 38 impatiently. "Alright, alright, the Republic has managed to secure a separatist vessel to make it easier for your infiltration of the ship but once your inside you are on your own Deltas I can't help you or communicate with you, it could jeopardize the mission if I did so, another thing once you retrieve the Chancellor you are to land on Coruscant and help on the surface battle, Advisor out." and the transmission ended.

The transport carrying Delta Squad to Coruscant reached its destination. Delta 38 looked out the cockpit window and saw dozens of Separatist capitol ships and Republic ships blasting each other, thousands of droid star fighters and Republic snub fighters engaging in dogfights.

"Hmm looks like we're late for the party" said Fixer. "Better late than never as I always say" said Scorch at the controls. The squad brought the ship in for a landing in a Separatist capitol ship. The small vessel docked and as soon as they charged down the loading ramp, DC-17 blaster rifles drawn they were met with 20 battle droids. The droids lifted their blaster rifles and prepared to fire when a lightsaber thrust through a battle droid's chestplate. And the lightsaber deactivated and the hilt flew back and into its wielder's hand.

Delta squad didn't waste this opportunity and commenced firing at the droids, with the Jedi assistance they had the droids scrapped in seconds. The Jedi looked up and Delta 38 was amazed to see that it was the great General Kenobi. "Well looks like they're not getting up anytime soon" said Obi-Wan. Just then another Jedi came running towards them, lightsaber activated. "You destroyed them already?" said Anakin.

"This isn't a competition Anakin" said Obi-Wan. Anakin gave Obi-Wan a look that said "yeah yeah yeah". Obi-Wan turned his attention to Delta Squad. "You must be Delta Squad, we got word that we were going to be receiving assistance, if you guys are any good as I hear you are we couldn't have asked for a better Commando unit to aid us in this mission" said Obi-Wan. "We have been sent here to infiltrate this ship and ensure that you make it off this ship with the Chancellor alive so consider us your body guards" said 38. "Another part of our mission was to retrieve data from the ship's bridge; it is logged into the nav-computer and it's supposed to contain highly classified data, data that includes separatist fleet movements to blueprints for new droids they can use against us in the war, to weapon development, and plans for their next planetary invasion, possibly even more than that. But I'm sure they'll hand the data right over to the ever persuasive Delta Squad, right?" said Anakin followed by a wink. 38 got the message "alright boys we are to make our way up to the bridge, retrieve separatist data, and make it off this ship alive, any questions?" asked 38. Scorch raised his hand "Can we blow this ship up once we're done?". 38 chuckled (same old Scorch) he thought to himself.

The Jedi got into a nearby turbolift "good luck Deltas" shouted Obi-Wan as the turbolift doors closed. Fixer turned his head "that was usually advisor's line" he said. Delta squad ran into another turbolift and headed for the bridge. When the turbolift stopped one level short of the bridge, it came to a halt and the turbolift doors came open and in front of them was 10 Super Battle Droids. "Well looks like they set up an ambush someone knew we were coming" said Scorch nervously. "Then I guess droids are not too smart since they set up their OWN ambush" said Fixer and threw an EC grenade right in the middle of the droids. The SBDs looked at the grenade for a moment, then it exploded sending 7,000 volts through the SBDs body they all collapsed in a smoking heap. "Awwww I wanted to shoot them" complained Scorch jokingly. "We all can't get what we want" replied Fixer.

They rushed down the hallway with little resistance, that is until they got to the bridge. There in the middle of the bridge stood 2 of General Grievous' Magnaguards. "Oh damn" said Scorch behind 38. "Delta squad, destroy hostiles!" yelled 38 and shot at the Magnaguards. The guards did a horizontal flip and dodged Delta squad's fire. One guard charged at Delta squad. 38 dodged its vibro-staff and when the guard reversed direction to come at 38's feet, 38 jumped to avoid the weapon, landed on the staff preventing the guard from picking it up, took out his DC-15 plaster pistol and put it right in the Magnaguard's face and blew it's head off, all in one move.

Fixer wasn't having that much luck; he tried to fight in close combat with the 2nd guard with his vibroblade. But it appeared the guard was the superior swordsman. The guard twirled its vibro-staff smacked Fixer twice in the face, sending electrical volts through Fixer while that was happening, and kicked Fixer in the stomach and knocked him down. The guard raised its staff, prepared to finish Fixer off when an anti-armor explosive shell hit the guard right in the chest, courtesy of Scorch. The guard stumbled back, its armor melted off most of its torso exposing all the wires and circuits of which it is made up of. It raised its staff again but the distraction was all Fixer needed, he took out his DC-17 blaster rifle in one hand and his DC-15 blaster pistol and opened fire into the guard's unarmored torso. The blaster fire ripped through the guard's body. The guard just stood there motionless then it sputtered and died. Bluish oil leaked from the guard's body.

"Well now that we've eliminated the distractions how about downloading that data huh?" said 38. "Thanks I guess I owe you one" said Fixer to Scorch. Even though he had his helmet on Fixer knew Scorch was grinning. "You owe me twice" he replied to Fixer. "Fixer I need you to download the data since you're the computer expert" said 38. "Roger boss" said Fixer. Fixer ran toward the computer console and inserted a blank disk and started typing in commands. "Boss the Jedi were right, there are records of everything here from fleet movement to how they fund this stuff" said Fixer without turning from the console. "Boss this looks interesting, it says they are holding a top level Republic prisoner on board another Separatist ship" said Fixer. "Well don't leave us hanging find out who it is" said Scorch. "On it" Fixer replied and hit a couple keys on the console. Then Fixer just stood still as if he was surprised. "Well who is it?" barked 38. "Boss its…. Its Sev".


	3. The Decision

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars or Republic Commando

"Sev, are you kidding!" asked Scorch "No joke Scorch, they are holding him captive on the Flagship of the Separatist fleet "The Devil's Claw" and are detaining him in the highest security cell, nearly impenetrable according to this data" said Fixer. "Boss, we have to go after him" said Scorch. "We will don't worry Scorch, but we MUST focus on the mission at hand then we will go after him and to add to that" but 38 was cut off when a violent lurch of the ship sent them to the ground. "What the Fierfek was that?" asked Scorch, and then the ship gave another lurch and started to fall out of orbit and plummet to Coruscant below. The bridge doors opened and Delta Squad raised their weapons but Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Chancellor Palpatine ran in instead of the whole platoon of SBDs they were expecting. "What are you doing what happened?" asked Fixer. But Anakin ignored them and ran straight to the bridge controls and jumped in the pilot's seat. "Anakin dueled Count Dooku and won so when we tried to capture General Grievous he fled we chased him down but he destroyed the engines and jettisoned all the escape pods but one he escaped, and now we're in big trouble" explained Obi-Wan quickly.

38 took a moment to take this in. "Hold on General Kenobi did Grievous destroy the backup power to the engines? If he didn't, even though the engines are destroyed the backup power may give the ship enough charge to make us land safely" said Fixer. "I don't think he did but if you can bring the backup power back online we may be able to survive this day" said Anakin trying desperately to steer the ship. "Fixer slice into that terminal and get that backup power back on line!" yelled 38. "On it Delta lead" said Fixer and ran to the terminal. "Uhh Fixer can you hurry that up we're getting pretty close to the buildings" said Scorch nervously. "Can it 62!" said Fixer from the console. The ship got dangerously close to crashing into a building. "Terminal sliced backup power operating at 73" said Fixer "That's good enough" said Anakin gritting his teeth as he pulled up the ship. The ship landed with a loud clank but it was still in one piece.

38 sat in the medical bay as a droid tended to his wounds that he got. He kept pondering on the information Fixer gave him only an hour before. Sev is alive it was hard to believe since it's been a month already. But something told him ever since Sev got captured that he was alive. "Boss we got a message from the advisor" said Scorch as they walked up to him. "All right put it through" 38 said. The Advisor came up "good job on your mission Deltas thanks to your help and the data you recovered we have tracked and decimated most of the Separatist fleet but about 25 of their ships remain and they are still a very real threat as long as there is one ship left the war is still going to continue" said the Advisor. "Don't you ever have good news?" asked Scorch sarcastically.

Delta Squad walked out of the med bay. "So boss how are we going to rescue Sev if we are in constant demand for missions?" asked Fixer. "Easy, we don't do the missions until we get our good old Sev back" said 38. "Boss did I hear you right" asked Fixer, "Yes you did, I say it's about time the Republic gave us something in return for all our hard work" said 38. "But we'll be considered deserters, even if we rescue Sev and bring him back the Republic will surly execute us for going AWOL" said Scorch. "Then that is something we'll have to avoid won't we? At least if we die we die as a squad together, brothers?" asked 38 and put his hand out. "Brothers" said Scorch and put his hand on top of 38's. They looked at Fixer waiting for his reply; Fixer is a by-the-book soldier they were asking a lot out of him by doing this. Then Fixer nodded his head reluctantly and put his hand on top of Scorch's "Brothers".


	4. A Vision of Things to Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Republic Commando

Sorry it took me awhile I was sick.

Now that they agreed on what to do they simply had to commandeer a ship to take them to the "Devil's Claw". But it wasn't going to be easy. If they abandoned they're post they would surely be labeled as deserters and shot, but it was a risk they were willing to take. "Okay here's the plan guys, you two will go to the loading docks and arrange transport for us while I stay here at my post, if someone inquires about your absence I will say you two went on a break and I am taking your shift, no one would question a commando but just in case that fails I will need you to have a homing beacon on the ship just in case they suspect and I will leave in a hurry and come find you and we can get off this planet" said 38. "Understood Delta Lead" said Fixer. "Roger Boss" said Scorch.

Three hours later….

"Damn it! Can't they have gotten transport yet" said 38 angrily and tapped into his helmet's time system 6:30 p.m Coruscant standard time "They'd better hurry before I go looking for them and really raise some hell" said 38 to himself. "Excuse me Commando? Where is the rest of your squad they were supposed to be at their posts and it's been 3 standard hours since I've seen them there?" said a voice. "For your information trooper they are on break" but he let out a sharp breath when he saw who he mouthed off to, it was a Clone Commander, a higher ranking than him. "You better watch who you are speaking to, commando" and he got literally right in 38's face "now answer my question, where is the rest of your squad!" said the clone commander. "They're on break" said 38 simply, not intimidated by the commander's aggressiveness. "I think 3 hours is enough so I suggest you call them back here or I'll send a search party after them and have them shot on the spot for deserting their post" said the commander. Then a comm-transmission came from Scorch. "Boss I've got good news we've got transport to take us off this technological rock" said Scorch excitedly, raising his voice. "Shut up Scorch not so loud" 38 said, but it was too late the commander had heard it loud and clear.

"So your all planning to go AWOL huh? Well let me teach you a little lesson about deserting the Republic and don't worry once I've taken care of you, I'll be sure to have your friends destroyed as well" said the commander and reached for his blaster pistol. "Yeah, well over YOUR dead body" said 38 and took out his DC-15 and shot the commander in the face. The commander flew back and hit a wall and fell on the floor in a loud clatter of armor. "Uh what was that boss?" said Fixer over the comm. "Nothing but get the ship ready for departure I think I've worn out our welcome with the republic" 38 stated. "What was that sir I didn't copy" said Fixer. "Nothing just have the ship ready to leave, now" barked 38 and headed for the loading docks. 38 was running to the docks as quickly as he could he didn't want the republic to find out about his little run in with the commander.

It's not that he felt disloyalty to the republic it's just that he felt brotherhood must come before duty. Also he felt that something is wrong in the senate and something bad is going to happen real soon. Good thing on Kamino when they decided to start the commando program they didn't alter their independence like the normal trooper. But they're age was altered differently, once a commando reaches the age of 25 their programming slows down their aging rate and they age like a normal person. At times like these 38 was grateful for that, he wanted to live life to the fullest and see the galaxy as a normal person. 38 slowed his pace he was getting close to the loading docks right where Scorch and Fixer had given them the coordinates for the vessel. Then 38 stopped, he heard heavy running footsteps. That must be his "Farewell party" but he wasn't going to stick around for them. He dashed to the lone freighter in a hanger. As he ran up the loading ramp a clone lieutenant with a squad of 20 clone troopers charged in the hanger, but they didn't fire, instead the lieutenant stepped forward.

"Delta squad we are here to take you back to your posts for your briefing of your next mission, the republic has decided to overlook the murder of Clone Commander 08736 because of your valor and bravery on the field, but the republic has tracked your movements over the past couple of weeks and has knowledge of your reason of getting a vessel, know this; if you leave to go on a fruitless search for a lost comrade who is most likely dead the republic will consider this deserting and you will never again be welcomed back, and you will be shot if you do. So you have a choice; come with us back to HQ, or leave and not come back it's your call" he said. 38 cocked his head to the side as in deep thought, and then he gave the lieutenant the middle finger and closed the loading ramp and the ship took off into the reaches of space.

"Entering hyperspace coordinates into nav-computer" said Scorch. "Just do it, I don't need a status report" said Fixer strapping himself into the copilot's seat. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" said Scorch and pressed a button and the stars suddenly zoomed past them as the vessel entered hyperspace.

Blaster fire erupted in the distance, the Jedi temple was smoking and in ruins, dead Jedi knights littered the floor, clone troopers marched on, Chancellor Palpatine laughing menacingly, and then a vision of a giant orb like ship destroying an entire planet with one blast "Boss, Boss, BOSS!" yelled Scorch shaking 38 awake. 38 shook his head groggily "Are you alright boss you were talking in your sleep and kept shaking" asked Scorch. "Yeah I'm fine, what do you have to report?" asked 38, still trying to fully wake up and shake off the nightmare he had. "We have reached the "Devil's Claw" but we are currently waiting to make the right move in order to board, so we'd thought we'd consult you" Scorch stated. 38 got up and headed to the cockpit but his mind still went back to the nightmare. He felt that bad feeling he had back on Coruscant has finally come to pass and something bad did happen.

38 reached the cockpit and looked out the view port and saw the gargantuan ship that held their brother captive. "Here's the plan guys, when a Separatist ship docks within the "Devil's Claw" the hanger force field will deactivate to allow the ship to dock, when that happens rush into the hanger and dock there and be prepared for "peaceful negotiations" if you know what I mean?" said 38. "I hope those "peaceful negotiations" include me cracking battle droids heads into scrap" said Fixer. It's like it happened on cue because a Separatist ship headed toward the "Devil's Claw" and sent a docking code. The hanger shield deactivated, "NOW!" yelled 38. Scorch pushed the controls forward and the ship flew toward the hanger firing on the Separatist ship that wanted to dock and destroyed it. The ship made it in the hanger just in time as the shield activated again.

The squad exited the freighter, DC-17s drawn as 5 Droidekas wheeled into the hanger and assaulted the squad with a steady barrage of fire. They ducked behind some cargo, "Boss what do we do? They have us pinned down and there are surely more on the way" asked Fixer. "Watch and learn" said 38 he put on the anti-armor attachment on his DC-17 and had an EC grenade in his other hand. "Gotta time this right" he mumbled, in the blink of an eye he threw the EC grenade it landed right in the middle of the droids (perfect that means it'll get them all) then 38 shot at the grenade with the anti-armor gun. The bomb hit the grenade and exploded in a combination of fire and electricity, thanks to the mixture of both. The blast destroyed 2 Droidekas and deactivated the shields of the remaining 3.

Scorch and Fixer seeing their cue blasted the remaining droids. The last Droideka spewed oil and collapsed in a heap of metal. "Your marksmanship is an inspiration to us all sir" said Scorch, repeating what he said on the squad's first mission on Geonosis. "I think we'd better get out of here before more of their 'friends' show up" said Fixer. "Sounds like a good idea to me" said 38. They ran to the hanger exit to head to the detention area. (We're on our way, just hang on) thought 38 as the squad ran out of the hanger.


	5. The Darkness Rises

Shotgunchief: Yup Halo Rules!

Everyone else: Thank you for your reviews I'll keep writing more, I expect to put 1 more chapter in this story after this.

The squad rushed out of the hanger quickly, for they didn't want another welcoming party. "Uh boss according to this ship's schematics Sev should be on the detention level on the bridge, security there will be VERY tight" said Fixer hacking into a Separatist terminal. "Well I guess it's up to us to loosen security then" said Scorch. "I can do that just from here" said Fixer without turning from the terminal's monitor. "Say what?" asked Scorch; "you heard right I can hack into security from here and make the defense turrets fire on the droids" said Fixer. "Fixer did I ever tell you I love you" said Scorch overjoyed with not having to fight through legions of SBDs. "No and don't" replied Fixer.

Delta Squad ran into the nearest turbo-lift and got to the bridge when the ship shook violently. "The hell was that?" asked Fixer. "It sounds like… laser cannons!" yelled Scorch. 38 looked out the nearest view port, there were 9 republic ships firing upon the Devils Claw. "What the-? How did they know this ship was here?" asked Scorch. "Same way we did?" said Fixer curtly. "We have to hurry this up or we'll be blasted into space dust" said 38. The squad ran into the turbolift and sped off towards the bridge detention center. As soon as they got out of the lift they saw Separatist droids blasting Trandoshan slavers and the Nemodians that ran the ship. "Well looks like that little trick you did back there worked just fine" said 38 watching a SBD blow off a Trandoshan's head.

"Uh just one thing guys" said Fixer suddenly. 38 and Scorch stopped suddenly to hear what he had to say. "Once we get Sev we need to get out quickly, I may have been able to hack the Droidekas, SBDs, and Battle Droids but I wasn't able to slice the Magnaguards programming, it was just too complicated" said Fixer. 38 simply nodded, Scorch gave him the thumbs up and they went on. (Huh I thought they would be angry at this news) thought Fixer. Once they reached the detention center that held Sev, 38 ordered them to set up a perimeter. "Boss I need to slice this console so I can locate Sev's holding cell" said Fixer. "Slice away Delta" said 38. Fixer logged on to the console. "Boss do you hear that?" asked Scorch, jerking 38 out of his thoughts. "Listen" said Scorch, 38 listened intently to whatever Scorch had heard. (Footsteps but they're not organic like a Trandoshan, yet it is mechanical and not a SBD or battle droid, and it's not Droidekas because I would have heard them roll here yet Fixer sliced they're programming so, oh no!) "Magnaguards!" screamed 38 as a Magnaguard burst through the door.

"Deltas! Eliminate target!" yelled 38 but the guard did its famous leap into the air and landed on Scorch hitting him with the electric staff and knocking him on the floor. Then it did 3 back flips hitting Fixer with enough force to send him flying into a wall. "Well looks like its you and me now" said 38 to the guard. The guard just looked at him with it's crimson mechanical eyes. "I never liked you guys much anyway" said 38 charging forward, the guard swung it's staff but 38 dodged it and grabbed it. Now he was in a kind of 'tug-o-war' game. The guard desperately tried to get the staff back but 38's strength was more than a match for even the strongest droid.

Then 38 noticed an entrance to a garbage chute behind the guard. So 38 threw the staff upward hitting the guard in the face with the metal part. With that distraction 38 yanked the staff out of the guards grip, and hit the droid in the face with the electric part. The metal on the guard's face fused with it's circuits. Then 38 twirled around and stuck the staff in the guard's abdomen. The guard stumbled and spewed blue oil and back up slowly to the garbage chute it lossed it's balance and fell into the mile long chute down into the garbage. "Good riddance to bad guards" said 38 dropping a thermal detonator and a sonic detonator into the chute to make sure the guard was dead. BOOM (rule # 19 always make sure they're dead) 38 recited in his head.

Scorch and Fixer slowly got up "owww that's gonna hurt in the morning" said Scorch. "Well at least we know that blow to your head didn't affect your sparkling personality" said Fixer sarcastically. "Want to find out if a blow to the head will affect yours?" said Scorch to Fixer. "Can it you two, did you find out where they're holding Sev?" asked 38. "Yeah detention block 1138" said Fixer. "Good lets go" said 38. They ran to cell 1138 with high hopes that they would see they're comrade again. Fixer sliced into the cell's opening controls. Whoosh, the door slid open and there suddenly they were face to face with a person they haven't seen in over a year.

Even though his helmet was on they could tell Sev was smiling. "Took you long enough" he said, "Better late than never bro" said Scorch. "I knew you were coming for me as soon as I heard the ships sirens" Sev said. "Well that's partly because 1/8 of the Republic fleet is out there blasting at this ship" said Fixer. The ship shook violently again "Sorry to rush this reunion but that is our invitation to leave" said Fixer. Sev loaded his DC-17 "lets go then". "Wait a minute, why did they leave you armed?" asked Scorch. "They figured I wouldn't be a threat, biggest mistake they ever made, 13 Magnaguards, 37 Trandoshans, 50 Battle droids, 10 SBDs, and 21 Droidekas I took down as they tried to get me in that cell" he said. "Quite impressive" said Scorch. They got in the turbo-lift and sped down to the hanger. As soon as they got out they ran to their transport.

38 looked back as he climbed up the loading ramp. 20 Magnaguards were chasing after them but it was too late the loading ramp closed and the transport flew out of the hanger. Behind them the 'Devil's Claw' blew up in a humongous ball of fire and metal as the result of being blasted by so many Republic ships. Then 38 got a garbled message from the Republic frequency a holo-figure of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine showed up, "Initiate order 66" he said calmly and it ended. The squad looked at each other; order 66 was the order of immediate eradication of the Jedi generals. "That doesn't sound good" said Sev.

38 checked for other news on the holo-net. It showed Chancellor Palpatine in a dark robe in the senate building. "My brothers and sisters now that we have eliminated the darkness that is the Jedi order we must move to stop the fighting on all the worlds and become one, we shall be known as the Republic no longer, we are now the galactic empire" he said and the whole senate cheered. "The galactic empire now I know my loyalty isn't to them any more" said Fixer. "What has this galaxy become?" asked Scorch. Then they received a distress signal coming from one of the moons of Yavin. "Boss I think we should check this out" said Sev. Reluctantly 38 nodded, and the freighter zoomed off into the darkness of space.


	6. A New Beginning

Sorry 'Couldntthinkofagoodpenname' I misread who asked me if I liked Halo, and yes I do Halo RULES! Oh and sorry I rushed the ending guys.

"Soldier create a perimeter" said 38 as he blasted an Imperial storm trooper. "Yes sir" replied the soldier. "Alright boys Princess Leia gave us our orders; we are to destroy all resistance and perimeter defenses so General Solo and his squad can get to the shield bunker safely" he said to Delta Squad. "That means I get to destroy storm troopers right?" asked Sev hopefully. "Yes Sev we went over this" said Fixer. "God I love my job" said Sev. "Yet sometimes I miss the good old days when we scrapped countless droids" said Scorch. "Enough bickering, we have to ensure General Solo's success so the Death Star 2 will be destroyed" said 38. As the squad walked on into enemy territory an Imperial AT-ST walked towards them. All decked out in their usual armor and weapons they were prepared for such an occasion. "So boss do you want the AT-ST to go up in a big violent explosion, or a small one?" asked Scorch throwing a thermal detonator up and down and catching it in his palm like a ball. "Whichever you want" said 38. Scorch happily complied and threw the thermal detonator at the AT-ST. It exploded in the AT-ST's face. "Lets rearrange some architecture Deltas" said 38 and the squad charged forward into battle, DC-17s at the ready.

THE END


End file.
